噴射貝蒂
(interior) }} Belching Betty is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background An old Garrahan Mining Company mine, shaft Beatrice was sealed following an underground fire that could not be extinguished by conventional means. Following the Great War and emergence of the scorched, it was turned into a containment area and later the final test site for the Fire Breathers, where they proved whether they had the skills and tenacity needed of the Responders' most elite unit. The bodies of a group of Fire Breather trainees can be found in the mine: Andrew Rhodes, Sylvester Tate, Rita Wilcox, Timothy Wolfe, and Maxine Ballard. Layout The mining shaft is relatively straightforward. The staging area contains a locked safe on the platform above the office, a first aid kit, and a terminal that opens the security gate into the mine. Face protection (gas mask, Fire Breather helmet, power armor helmet etc.) is necessary for surviving in the toxic environment of the mine. The ground is also rife with burning fissures, so caution is advised. The entrance to the mine enters into an office space, with some lockers and broken terminals. A warning stating that the mine is closed is also found here. The start of the mine tracks is found here, and they can be followed to the end of the mine. Every part of the mine after this section contains several enemies and toxic air. When following the tracks, the next section is a general processing area. Locker rooms can be found here, as well as wrecked trains and tracks. The bodies of Timothy Wolfe, Sylvester Tate, and Andrew Rhodes can be found here. Following the tracks south will lead to another, smaller processing area, likely used to load cargo onto the trains. Near the side of the room is a fenced area, along with a staircase. This staircase leads down to a large mining area with the emergency beacon, and is heavily guarded by Scorched. When descending the staircase to the room, the staircase leads to a fenced-in storage platform, with a staircase to the main area at the end of the fenced-in area. The beacon is in the center of the room on a raised platform, and several old generators surround the platform. The bodies of Rita Wilcox and Maxine Ballard can be found at the emergency signal. The following crafting stations can be found at this location: * Power armor chassis * Chemistry station - Past the stairs after the emergency beacon area, at the very top of the non-working elevator. * Armor workbench - At the first workstation shack on the second floor. * Weapons workbench - Above the emergency beacon area, on the supply room level. * Tinker's workbench - In the fusion generator room, near the emergency beacon area. 值得注意的物品 * 輻屍殺手隊日記（一） - 在安德魯的屍體上，在更衣室外，上頭有著白色時鐘。 * 輻屍殺手隊日記（二） - 在席維斯特的屍體上，隧道分岔前兩根紅柱之間。 * 輻屍殺手隊日記（三） - 在瑞塔的屍體上，就在緊急信號按鈕處。 * 焰息隊最終測驗簡報和歡迎來到焰息隊 - 在任務投身火海期間從伯尼手上拿到。 * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On top of the tool box (one of two) inside the white-and-orange trailer across the tracks immediately after climbing the tall stairs after hitting the emergency button, inside the mine at the shaft and stairwell (at the side of the railroad tracks, near the Chemistry Station). ** Down the right tunnel on top of one of the shelves in the storage room just down the metal stairs. ** By the body of firefighter Rita Wilcox, on a metal table by a mainframe computer between the two light-blue generators in the main cavern generator room. ** On the end of a rail, in a tunnel alcove in the long conveyor belt room, before the exit. * Five potential magazines: ** In the area containing the first enemies. Take the first stairs on the left side that lead to the upper floor of the shack. Take a right, past the petrified corpse reaching for the toolbox. The magazine can be found on top of the turquoise computer, right above the red numbers that read "-07958:16". ** Below the orange tool case sitting on the mainframe computer, on the earth between the computer and a wooden crate, opposite the Chemistry Station, above the rail tracks and main shaft. ** Near the wastebasket and two filing cabinets, on the windowed wall of the blue metal maintenance hut with the trunk and the Garrahan Mining logo on it, in the main cavern just after the shaft stairway descent. ** Around the back of the giant boiler machine, with the Tinker’s Workbench at the front of the boiler, in the room with the fusion core generator, in the mesh walled area, west end of the main generator cabin after the shaft and stairwell descent. ** Near the mine entrance, inside the concrete building with the Fire Marshal. * Power armor chassis - Can spawn in the small bunker with the Responder robot just outside the entrance to the mine. * Anti-Scorched training pistol, Fire Breather uniform and helmet - Received at the start of Into the Fire's final exam. * Two fusion cores: ** One in a fusion generator located just before reaching the emergency beacon button, opposite a tinker's workbench. ** Another right next to the red steamer trunk, on top of a file cabinet, next to a small lamp. * Random armor plan - On the second floor of the first workstation shack, on a table. * Submachine gun - Near the body of Timothy Wolfe. Appearances Belching Betty appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Belching Betty.png|Exterior F76 Belching Betty Interior.png|Interior PowerArmor Belching Betty.png|Power armor en:Belching Betty ru:Отрыжка Бетти Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations